


The Mad wolf and The Red Riding Hood

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказка написанная на заявку нон-кинк тура 13.111 "Джон/Шерлок. AU. Шерлок – красная шапочка, Джон – серый волк. Джон разрывается между желанием любить и охранять и желанием сожрать Шерлока." Действительно сказка. </p><p>Бета: Девушка_с_веслом</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first step is the hardest

_Первый шаг самый тяжелый,  
Даже в будто бы легком пути,  
И не факт, что он будет веселым,  
Но и в нем можно счастье найти._

Стены подъездов панельных строений всегда умеют испортить настроение. Грязные, обязательно тошнотного цвета – бледно-желтые или болотно-зеленые – они просто давят на жильцов своим унылым видом. Словно нелицеприятное отражение людей, живущих в этих домах. Они – свидетели многих побед и еще большего количества поражений. В этих стенах вечно что-то да происходит: уборщицы устраняют последствия чьих-то неудачных попоек, соитий, передозов, не утерпевших до прогулки собак; там вечно кто-то ссорится, а кто-то спит на полу рядом со своей квартирой, потому что выгнала жена. Эти стены видели много трагичных и неприятных историй, но такую сцену они наблюдают впервые…  
Маленький мальчик сидит на лестничной клетке, прямо на полу, свесив ноги в пролет на этаж ниже. На вид ему лет восемь-девять. Его черные кудри выбиваются из-под линялой вязаной красной шапки, бледное лицо выглядит почти взрослым. Нижняя губа разбита и в уголках видны следы свернувшейся крови. Мальчик курит женскую сигарету, уверенными движениями стряхивая пепел на отвратительно коричневого цвета кафельный пол.  
Он оборачивается на скрип двери, открывающейся пастью голодного животного, и видит, что из соседской квартиры выходит невысокого роста человек со светло-русыми волосами и шрамом, пересекающим вдоль левую щеку. Ребенок заинтересованно разглядывает своего соседа, которого еще не видел ни один жилец в доме.   
Мужчина проходит мимо ровным четким шагом, слегка прихрамывая на одну ногу. Он не сочетается с этими стенами, с этим зданием. Он словно не из этого грязного города, усыпанного заводами, как угрями на лице земли. Теплыми песочными красками своей одежды и кожи он выглядит чужим на этих мертвых оттенках окружающего его мира.   
\- Волк? - мальчик выдыхает колечко дыма, слегка причмокивая пухлыми губами, - И да, я знаю, что курение это вредно.  
\- Что? - человек с аномально синими глазами застревает на полушаге и разворачивается, слегка пружиня, будто стоит на матраце.  
\- Ваша походка и осанка выдают в вас военного, так же как и короткая стрижка, - сигарета в руках мальчика тухнет, и он смотрит куда-то в пространство перед собой. - Рубцы на руках столь сильно выступают на пальцах, что видны даже через кожаные перчатки. Радужка глаз слишком яркая, свойственная лишь нескольким генетическим заболеваниям и древним потомкам Великих зверей. Загар на коже отмечается лишь в области рук и лица, а запястья и шея белые... Плюс несколько довольно свежих шрамов на шее, выглядывающих из под воротника куртки. Таким образом, можно предположить, что Вы только что с боевых действий в бывшем Вондерлэнде. Где, как ходят слухи, на службе у правительства сражаются волки, которые отлавливают террористов-смертников противника, а затем съедают их. И я вас ждал.  
Мужчина открывает рот от этой невероятной речи восьмилетнего ребенка. Он в два шага преодолевает маленькое расстояние между ними и садится на корточки рядом с этим чудным детенышем рода человеческого. Мальчик поворачивает к нему голову и встречается взглядом холодных серых глаз с синими глазами бывшего военного. Напряжение потрескивает вокруг них статическим электричеством.  
\- Волки вымерли 500 лет назад, - мужчина улыбается милой улыбкой, как улыбаются люди, когда слышат что-то смешное и нелепое из уст детей.   
Губы мальчика же расползаются в улыбке взрослого человека, который только что обставил кого-то в нечестной игре. Забытый окурок летит на два этажа ниже. Он лезет в карман и достает оттуда монетку: вертит в руках, демонстрируя вначале орлом, а затем решкой. Все так же улыбаясь, резко кидает ее по диагонали: вверх и влево. Мужчина рефлекторно перехватывает ее на лету, поймав аккурат между кончиков среднего и указательного пальцев, и так и не разорвав при этом зрительного контакта со своим маленьким собеседником. У людей таких рефлексов нет – сидящие на лестничной клетке это понимают. И реальность вокруг заполняется клубами ярко-сизого дыма из уже скуренной сигареты. Шапка в нем становится более яркой, и словно пропитывается кровью.  
\- Удивительно, - мужчина грустно усмехается и присаживается рядом, тоже свесив ноги в пролет, - меня раскрыл восьмилетний ребенок. Откуда ты такой умный?  
\- Меня зовут Шерлок, из семьи Холмс. Так же известный в Сети как Red Riding Hood, - ребенок резко вздергивает подбородок и с вызовом смотрит на волка, - и мне через неделю будет 9. Родом я из мест, что по ту сторону Большого океана. Представьтесь и вы.  
\- Джон, из семьи Ватсонов. Так же известный как Mad Wolf, - Джон криво усмехается, но потом резко втягивает носом воздух и хмурится, - что ты хочешь от меня?  
Внезапно зрачки у потомка зверя расширяются, и он резко оборачивается, словно услышав что-то подозрительное, хватает за шкирку несопротивляющегося Холмса и в два размашистых движения заталкивает их в свою квартиру, тихо защелкивая за собой дверь. Туман вокруг них сближается и искрит.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - шепотом говорит мальчик, пока Джон, прижавшись ухом к двери, слушает приближающиеся шаги и обрывки чьего-то диалога.  
"Мальчишка так и не объявился, что мы скажем боссу?" - хриплый голос режет ухо. "Он будет в гневе... главное, чтобы не взорвал нас, как Грегори… " - отвечает другой голос с нервными нотками. Люди за дверью все еще ходят. Они обыскивают соседнюю квартиру, но, не обнаружив там никого, наконец, уходят. Туман становится все гуще, проникая под самую кожу мальчишки и волка. Последнее, что они слышат: «Донован и Андерсену повезло куда меньше, он оторвал им головы и потом поиграл ими в футбол…» Когда наступает тишина, Джон перестает быть статуей и поворачивается к Шерлоку. Тот сглатывает вдруг возникший в горле ком. По выражению его лица видно – он на что-то решился и отступать не намерен.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я буду тебе помогать, дитя человеческое? - Ватсон за руку тащит мальчика по коридору на кухню, и видно, что эти прикосновения нервируют его.   
Тонкие струйки дыма крутятся вокруг рук мальчика, распространяясь вокруг, и тянутся к Джону. Но эти двое, похоже, их не видят. Только яркое пламя внутри зрачков мужчины отражает его внутреннего волка, голодного и выжидающего. Он затаился и не показывает себя.  
Они садятся за стол, и бывший солдат наливает молоко в два прозрачных стакана, не спрашивая, хочет ли этого Шерлок. Они не видят, как оно обращается лунным светом. Волк бы мог предупредить Джона, но он молчит, выжидая.   
\- Ты будешь. – Холмс говорит уверенно, словно это и не он – восьмилетний мальчик, сидящий рядом с опасным зверем.  
\- Я подожду пока эти исчезнут и выкину тебя на улицу, мне не нужны проблемы, - Джон морщится от своих слов, а огонь внутри глаз начинает гореть белым пламенем звезд.  
\- Тебе придется, - Шерлок усмехается и выливает на волка молоко из своего стакана, которое на лету превращается в маленькую луну, а затем разлетается на сотни звезд, вцепляющихся в одежду хозяина квартиры. Сковывая его, не давая ему возможности двинуться или заговорить. От этого в его глазах остается лишь огонь – волк вышел наружу. Клыки начинают выступать клинками изо рта и когти прорываются через ткань кожаных перчаток.  
Мальчик встает из-за стола, обходит его, и становится напротив мужчины, с усилием повернув его на стуле. Шерлок целует волка в лоб, и вся его ярость в момент меняется на испуг. Ребенок треплет зверя по голове, а сизый дым, взорвавшись вспышками, начинает рассеиваться.  
\- Не бойся, я знаю, что это значит – моя жизнь в обмен на исполнение моей просьбы, – он гладит волка по голове, - И я согласен. Ты съешь меня, но сначала ты должен помочь мне отнести одну вещь моему деду – Белому королю Майкрофту, и спасти нашу страну. Конечно, это много за возможность съесть одного ребенка, но, поверь, я тоже не хочу умирать.


	2. High road to the East

_Через тернии к звездам  
Сев на волка воя волну,  
Мальчик в красной шапке  
Улетел на луну._

\- Что со мной не так? Что со МНОЙ не так? – Джон кричит так, что вся улица слышит.  
Бывший военный выглядит снова как человек, только вот все шрамы с его тела исчезли, а лицо заметно помолодело. Рубцы словно не существовали вовсе, даже те, что остались после вырванных им самим когтей. В порывах бешенства, злости на свою сущность волка, он выдирал их, хотя и знал, что вырастут вновь.  
Вены на его шее выступают непривлекательными дорожками, на висках поблескивает пот, глаза покраснели от лопнувших капилляров. Он все еще кричит так, будто умирает или хочет сам себя убить этим криком. Свитер на нем помялся, волосы на голове встали дыбом, а пальцы рук, уже без перчаток, выбивают нервную дробь на бедре. Чтобы унять дрожь, или просто от злости, он периодически сжимает руки в кулаки. Удивительно, но он больше не хромает.  
\- Ты ведешь себя иррационально, даже я не могу понять почему. Это ужасно расстраивает, - мальчик сидит в кресле спокойно, что-то накручивая на длинный тонкий палец.  
Взгляд ребенка меланхоличный, глаза едва поблескивают в полумраке маленькой гостиной. Эти двое ведут себя так, будто уже тысячу лет знакомы и все, что происходит сейчас, повторяется в миллионный раз. От этого зверь Джона только еще больше злится: глаза его сильнее наливаются кровью, кулаки сжимаются еще крепче.  
\- Ты издеваешься?! – Ватсон начинает нервно ходить туда-сюда по комнате, - Хотя кого я об этом спрашиваю… Тебе что, скучно? У тебя только что погибли родители и ты решил погибнуть сам? Я не ем людей, если это не убитый враг! Зачем ты так меня подставил? Где ты вообще узнал о том, о чем сами волки уже забыли? И хватить мельтешить руками, это нервирует.   
\- Ты не видишь ее? Ничего удивительного, - устало выдыхает мальчик, продолжая накручивать незримую для волка красную нить на тонкие пальчики, - это Красная нить судьбы. Она связывает тебя и меня, питаясь моей жизненной силой. Это проявление древней магии, которую забыли люди и звери, но упоминания об этом сохранились в старинных детских сказках. Я знаю всю твою жизнь, как если бы прожил ее сам, потому что эта нить соединяет наши души. Когда ты сможешь ее увидеть, ты так же узнаешь мою.  
\- И когда я смогу ее увидеть? – Джон перестает изображать из себя человека, бегающего по углям, и устало плюхается в кресло напротив собеседника. – И почему я так выгляжу?  
\- Когда твое сердце будет готово это принять, - Шерлок перестает теребить нить, и та плавно оседает на ковер, как преданный пес ложась под ноги своим хозяевам, - а вид такой… Это своего рода побочное действие связи. Ты выглядишь так, как этого захотел я…  
\- Спорить бесполезно? И что-то с этим делать тоже?  
\- Думаю, да…  
\- Тогда отвечай, зачем и куда мы идем, и как срочно? – волк обессилел и не может злиться больше.   
Волки – удивительные существа. Для них характерно чувство долга, и в то же время им присуща исключительная кровожадность. Они готовы терпеть в ожидании пищи, и голод для них также свойственен, как и для всех зверей, но только для волков голод отдается такой неутолимой тоской, что заставляет их выть при ярком свете луны. Джон – волк, поэтому все вышеперечисленное относится и к нему. Поэтому он старается долго не смотреть на мальчика, сидящего напротив. У него своя красная нить – этот обострившийся нечеловеческий голод, что так будоражит кровь.   
\- Сегодня. Мой дед живет в Темном лесу, - мальчик жестом останавливает поток комментариев, что собирается ему выдать Джон, - Я знаю, что оттуда еще никто не возвращался. Да, там не работает никакая техника, сделанная руками людей. Но в старых сказках, написанных Дойлем, сказано, что есть тропа, ведущая к опушке, на которой однажды будет жить Белый король. Я знаю, что люди не верят в сказки, но все, что там написано, – правда. Было или будет. Их писали тогда, когда еще была магия, и звери не скрываясь ходили по Земле, еще не проклятые Морганой на вечный голод.  
\- Ты в это веришь? – хмыкает мужчина, попутно печатая смс в своем телефоне, - Это же все байки.  
\- Байки? Как и ты? Я нашел тебя. Нашел упоминания о волках в сказках Дойля. И причины проклятия Морганы тоже – то, за что вас обрели на вечный голод, – Джон смотрит на Шерлока заинтересованно, поэтому тот продолжает рассказ, – Первый волк убил и съел ее сына, хотя они и были друзьями. В отместку она закляла его и всех его потомков, и те с тех пор могут утолить голод лишь человеческим мясом. А чтобы звери не имели друзей – видела она в этом странную иронию – она создала контракт, который мы сейчас и олицетворяем.  
\- Значит, делать нечего. - Джон встает и начинает собирать вещи по квартире.  
В походную сумку летят теплые вещи, ложки, металлическая походная посуда и еще куча всего, что может потребоваться в лесу. Шерлок внимательно на это смотрит, но не находит нужным помочь своему "нечаянному" помощнику.   
\- Как мы доберемся до границы Леса? – мальчик снова нервно теребит нить, выходящую из его сердца.  
\- Нас довезет сестра до вокзала, затем мы поедем на поезде до Дарк-холла. Оттуда уже пешком дойдем, часа за два. - Ватсон достает большую спортивную сумку и опускает внутрь браунинг, - До машины я отнесу тебя в сумке, потому что внизу еще сидят эти двое.   
Мальчик, не переча, встает с кресла и идет по направлению к сумке. Он тихо вздыхает, но быстро берет себя в руки. Поправив красную шапку, которая сползла на глаза, он аккуратно засовывает в сумку одну ногу. Джону приходит сообщение, а на улице кто-то сигналит. Атмосфера накаляется, искря напряжением.  
\- У тебя есть сестра, это удивительно, – говорит Шерлок, чтобы что-то сказать.  
\- Да… Аккуратнее, пока будешь ехать, в сумке браунинг. Постарайся не умереть раньше времени. – Джон взваливает на себя огромный рюкзак, но стоит спокойно, похоже, ему совсем не тяжело.   
Пока Ватсон ходит в другую комнату за удочками для маскировки, маленький Шерлок компактно укладывает себя в сумку. Так он похож на эмбрион какого-то прекрасного мифического существа, что спрятан во вспоротом брюхе жуткого монстра. Леденящая душу картина. Волк облизывается.  
\- И не шевелись, а то тебя сразу заметят эти пешки и пристрелят, не успеем мы даже до Темного леса добраться.   
\- Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь умирать. Не хотелось бы мне, чтобы ты ел падаль, - ребенок тихо смеется, пока над ним быстро зашивается брюхо поглотившего его сказочного существа.  
\- В девять лет такие шутки не шутят, - волк сердито рявкает на мальчика, в душе веселясь. – И за татуировку в виде волка на предплечье я тебе отомщу…  
Мужчина выходит из квартиры: за плечами походный рюкзак, в левой руке сумка со спрятанным ребенком, в правой – удочки.   
У него нет времени попрощаться со своим убежищем достойно, но он мысленно благодарит его за покой предыдущих дней. Скорее всего, он больше никогда не вернется в этот дом, в эту страну, на эту планету…


	3. Welcome to the Dark Forest

_Дорогой долгой в час ночной,  
Мы шли до самого рассвета,  
И лишь луне, ей лишь одной,  
Был путь открыт ключом секрета._

Мужчина стоит на поляне возле густого мрачного леса. Кажется, что даже ясное небо над ним хмурится сильнее, чем где бы то ни было. В левой руке у мужчины большая сумка, в которой мирно спит маленький мальчик. В правой – огромный пакет с продуктами и детской теплой одеждой, которую он купил в городе до того, как они отправились на поезд. За плечами огромный рюкзак: он не знает, сколько им придется путешествовать через проклятый лес и поэтому упаковал все, что посчитал нужным, сразу. Ему не тяжело, он не чувствует веса вообще.  
Шерлок уснул еще в машине и так и не просыпался. Волк резко вдыхает приторный воздух свободы, чувствуя едкую примесь аромата смертей и болота. Но он не успевает обдумать это, потому что чувствует запах маленького мальчика внутри своей головы: он как-то миновал обонятельные рецепторы, взорвав ураган безумной жажды. Волк пытается отдышаться, поддаваясь уговорам разума и напорам чего-то неосознанного и мудрого, наверное, Красной нити. Он решается разбудить ребенка, стараясь не прикасаться к нему. Иначе… мальчик – мертв, волк – проклят, а Моргана счастливо смеется на том свете.  
\- Вставай! – громко говорит Джон, заметно морща нос и стараясь не дышать лишний раз, - Мы прибыли, добро пожаловать в Темный Лес.  
Мальчик резко открывает глаза и садится в сумке. Мужчина ставит ее на землю, и ребенок, потирая глаза, вылезает. Волк отходит на пару метров, пока Шерлок потягивается, зевая и поправляя шапку. Джон достает купленные в супермаркете вещи: новые ботинки, теплые штаны и свитер с оленями, без слов кидает их на сумку под ноги Шерлоку, и тот молча начинает переодеваться, пару раз высказывая свое мнение о вкусах некоторых людей, плюясь и ругаясь на безобразных оленей.   
Джон смотрит на лес, вроде не замечая бурчания ребенка. Потом достает из пакета ветровку и метко запускает ее большим комком в голову мальчика. Тот возмущенно вскрикивает, но волк делает вид, будто это не его рук дело.  
\- Куда теперь нам идти? Я вижу тут тропу, ведущую прямо в самую чащу… Но от этой нее жутко разит болотной гнилью и запахом десятков, даже сотен смертей… - волк вглядывается в маленькую тропинку, которая теряется в непроглядной тьме.   
\- Я точно не знаю, но в сказках Дойля есть на это ответ. Только дело в том, что путь к Белому королю описан весьма смутно, в загадках, – мальчик вновь поправляет шапку на голове, начиная рассуждать невпопад.   
Волк перекладывает часть еды и воды в свою сумку, а часть – в маленький рюкзачок, что купил для мальчика. На портфеле нарисована стайка летучих мышей с большими глазами – это вызывает новый поток высказываний ребенка в сторону дурного вкуса волка.  
\- Как будто ты на бал собрался, а не в лес. - Джон тихо хихикает себе под нос, добавляя уже серьезно, - Кто такой этот Дойль, что ты так ему доверяешь?   
\- Это древний сказочник, который на деле был ясновидящим, но думал, что он сумасшедший. Образы преследовали его постоянно: за едой, во сне, на работе. Единственное, что он мог сделать – это описывать свои видения, переиначивая их в сказки, и тогда видения оставляли его. Он предсказал гибель Николаса I, за что во время инквизиции был сожжен на костре. Впрочем, как и все представители магического сообщества того времени. Поэтому теперь никто не помнит старинной магии - остались лишь сказки, в которые давно не верят.  
Мужчина протягивает уже собранный рюкзачок ребенку, тот подходит и надевает его себе на плечи. Разобрав все вещи, они уносят лишние сумки в дальние от дороги кусты, оставляя там, где их не увидят возможные случайные (и не случайные) свидетели.   
\- Ясно… Мне кажется, что это весьма ненадежный источник. Но, за неимением у меня хоть каких-то других сведений, мы делаем по-твоему. Тем более, - картинно пожимает плечами Джон, - какой у меня выбор?   
\- Хорошо, – они стоят на маленькой тропинке. – В сказках сказано:   
«В Темный Лес тропа ведет -  
Оскорбления несет,  
Тот, кто их переживет,  
Путь Короля в себе найдет».  
Мальчик нервно переминается с ноги на ногу: он явно не знает, чтобы это могло значить, поэтому нервничает. Шерлок вообще начинает сильно нервничать, смотря на этот темный жуткий лес, над которым тучами кружат огромные черные птицы. Ребенок судорожно вертит в руках свой конец Красной нити - она странно успокаивает его нервы.   
\- Тогда нам явно не на эту тропинку…   
\- Почему? – малыш удивленно смотрит на своего спутника.   
\- Звери могут слышать голоса живого. Не всегда, правда, но сейчас я слышу траву особенно сильно, и она манит нас идти вперед. Однако, судя по твоему стиху, нам нужно идти как раз туда, откуда нас будут навязчиво прогонять. И это явно не эта тропа.  
\- Ясно. Куда тогда? На север или на юг?  
\- Судя по этому шепоту, нам на юг.  
***  
Мальчик и мужчина уже сорок минут идут вдоль леса. Периодически из чащи долетают жуткие звуки: рычание, вой неясных животных, шелест агрессивно настроенных огромных кривых деревьев. Они идут молча, и Шерлок явно начинает скучать. Он пару раз дергает за рукав бывшего военного.  
\- Что?  
\- Почему ты мне так быстро поверил?  
\- Однажды я уже не поверил одному человеку, - Джон грустно вздыхает и быстро добавляет, - Я не буду рассказывать эту историю. Просто тот человек погиб, и, возможно, так я пытаюсь хоть как-то загладить перед собой эту вину.  
\- Понятно, - тянет мальчик, не решаясь продолжать неудобный разговор.  
\- Если уж сегодня день вопросов, то зачем ты забрал браунинг, если в лесу не работает механика? – Джон косится на ребенка одним глазом, волк бушует внутри него, веселясь.  
\- Не думал, что ты заметил. Хотя, чего ждать от зверя, - мальчик нервно хихикает, а затем начинает зачитывать по памяти:  
«Однажды злого мага руки  
Лишили Темный Лес науки,  
Оставив людям только луки,  
Но волк лишил их этой муки».  
Строчки разлетаются по лесу, впитываясь и вызывая возмущение среди его обитателей. Кажется, что даже люди слышат эти гневные послания.   
\- Хм, у тебя, оказывается, фотографическая память. А Дойль явно с рифмой не дружил… И с головой, наверное, тоже. Но не будем об этом. Не забудь держать пистолет на предохранителе. Ты же знаешь, как? – мальчик кивает, они останавливаются. – И, кажется, вон та тропа, что нам нужна.  
Маленькая тропинка прячется среди хищной высокой травы. Она кривая, и словно протоптана пьяными вредными гномами, хотя кто знает, может так оно и есть... Она намного страшнее, чем та, которая считается основным входом в лес. Деревья смыкаются сплошной пугающей стеной, через которую едва может пройти один человек, даже если это ребенок.   
\- Ты уверен? – Шерлок с сомнением смотрит на эту очередную тропинку, которая еще хуже, чем все предыдущие, - От нее у меня мурашки по спине.  
«Убирайся, грязная блохастая шавка, и захвати свой завтрак с собой» - вопит трава.  
\- О, поверь, точно та, – волк старается не слушать, – оскорбления летят в разные стороны. Трава ненавязчиво отправляет нас домой.  
Они медленно идут по тропинке: Джон впереди, следом Шерлок. Лес встречает их цепляющимися за одежду сучками, забивающейся в нос пылью и запахом гнили, разъедающим остатки здравого смысла.   
Повсюду растут маленькие мухоловки, которые кусают их за штанины. Мальчик периодически повизгивает, когда они задевают зелеными зубами его тонкие ножки.  
\- Интересно, что они говорят, - перескакивая очередную мухоловку среди кривых корней, спрашивает мальчик, - если так норовят отцапать мне ноги.  
\- Тебе говорят о том, что ты, наверное, вкусный… - неохотно отвечает волк.   
\- А тебе? – Шерлок напряженно вглядывается в сильную спину своего товарища.  
\- В основном «Сожри его, чего ты ждешь?», - волк усмехается как-то слишком плотоядно.


	4. Cradle of Dead man

_На шесть футов под землю закопали историю,  
Думая, что могут заставить ее замолчать.  
Но это не остановило безумную фантасмагорию,  
И тех, кто привык находить и искать._

– Мы идем уже 4 часа. Я больше не могу, у меня болят ноги, я хочу есть… – мальчик тихо ноет, опираясь на врученную ему вместо трости палку, – Почему ты повесил на меня эту сумку? Ты же прекрасно можешь понести все сам.  
Волк усмехается и, обернувшись, смотрит на ребенка, затем бросает взгляд на часы, но те остановились, как только они перешли черту, разделяющую внешний мир и Темный лес. Он устало вздыхает и принимается объяснять:  
\- А что ты будешь делать, если мне вдруг придется уйти? Какая-нибудь экстренная ситуация, и тебе придется бежать куда глаза глядят, чтобы спасти свою шкуру? Что тогда? Как ты выживешь в лесу без еды и воды?  
\- Никак, - бурчит ребенок, еле передвигая ноги, - А почему мы не останавливаемся передохнуть?  
\- Поверь, сейчас не лучшее время, - волк оглядывается по сторонам и останавливается, - Иди-ка сюда.  
Джон как-то по-отечески обреченно вздыхает, и, резким движением подхватывая ребенка под коленки, сажает его себе на согнутую руку. Мальчик непроизвольно обхватывает сильную шею руками, чтобы удержаться.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо говорит Шерлок, прижимая разгоряченный лоб к шее волка.   
Так они идут еще минут сорок в полном молчании, пока тропинка не выводит их на крохотную опушку леса. Сумерки начинают сгущаться: ночь неумолимо заявляет свои права, отнимая бразды правления у дня. Красная нить начинает звенеть.  
Опушка покрыта зеленой травой и огромным количеством полевых цветов, которые просто не должны здесь расти – не та влажность, не то освещение, да и почва вовсе не плодородна. Но они ярко пестрят бутонами, выбиваясь из общей палитры черного леса. Посреди этой полянки виднеется черный гранитный камень, покрытый мхом.   
При ближайшем рассмотрении камень оказывается надгробием, на котором даже через заросли мха и какой-то странной плесени виднеются слова, некогда золотые, но уже полустертые и тусклые. Надпись гласит:  
«Артур Конан Дойль   
Упокоен тут лежит,   
Кто трижды имя повторит,   
Тот его освободит».  
\- Вызывать мертвых, что за чушь, - Джон ставит ребенка на траву рядом с надгробием, а сам начинает доставать маленькую палатку, - Мы здесь переночуем: дальше я чувствую запах болот, с ними придется разобраться завтра.   
\- Артур, Артур, Артур, - громко произносит ребенок, и сердце екает в груди у волка.  
\- Шерлок! – яростно рычит зверь: у него в природе заложена боязнь потустороннего мира, даже если он в него давно не верит, - Что тебе неймется? Сядь вот сюда! И сиди тихо, пока я ставлю палатку.   
\- Нам нужно с ним поговорить, он же последний, кто видел здесь людей. Пускай и мертвый. Ты же существуешь! Почему бы ему не быть призраком? Тем более, дальнейшего пути в сказках Дойля нет.  
Джон устанавливает палатку и бурчит себе под нос что-то про несносных людских детенышей. И, похоже, приносит благодарности каким-то всевышним силам, что у него нет своих волчат.   
Тем временем Шерлок развивает бурную деятельность вокруг надгробья. Он ходит (откуда только силы взялись?) вокруг черного камня размашистым недетским шагом повторяя трижды, в разных комбинациях, имя сказочника.   
Через десять минут палатка стоит как влитая, словно это не маленькая конструкция из железных прутьев и непромокающей ткани, а настоящая крепость, и перед ней уже вовсю трещит огонек маленького костра.  
\- Я не знаю, я перебрал все варианты, - мальчик останавливается как вкопанный, выбросив тонкие ручки перед собой, словно требуя тишины, но Джон и так молчит все это время.  
Он замирает, так и не опустив руки. Стоит минуты две, не меньше, не шевелясь и будто не дыша. А потом так же резко включается в жизнь, как и выпал из нее.  
\- Я знаю! Боже, да создатель такого послания – гений, – мальчик просто пищит от восторга, – Действительно, те, у кого нет старых изданий, не смогли бы узнать: Дойль не числится в основной картотеке, и стерт из базы Мориарти!  
Шерлок становится напротив надгробия и смотрит на камень, четко произнося три раза вслух «Сэр Артур Игнатиус Конан Дойль».   
Внезапный порыв ветра почти сносит красную шапку с его головы, но волк за доли секунды оказывается рядом и придерживает ее, плотнее прижимая к темной шевелюре. Потом медленно заводит мальчика за спину, защищая от возможной опасности.  
\- Ох, триста лет не был в мире живых, - раздается задорный голос откуда-то прямо из гранитного камня.  
С легким хлопком в воздухе появляется немолодой мужчина. Ну, если это потустороннее существо можно назвать человеком в полном смысле слова. У него пробита голова, и среди седых клочков длинных волос зияет огромная дыра, в которой видны полусгнившие мозги с копошащимися в них червями. Он улыбается из-под черных усов, похожих на ободранную старую щетку для обуви. Улыбка тоже оставляет желать лучшего – кривые желтые зубы, местами выпавшие, местами прогнившие до черноты, скалятся из тонкогубого рта. Кожа его серо-земляного цвета, и вся усыпана струпьями. На нем дырявый ярко-бордовый костюм с какими-то странными кружевами на лацканах, ярко-желтая рубашка, покрытая плесенью, и галстук-платок ярко-голубого цвета, в чем-то, похожем на сопли.   
Джон морщится от отвращения, когда видит призрака. Шерлок же с любопытством изучает все его уродства, на что сэр Дойль улыбается еще шире, и у него отваливается нижняя челюсть.  
\- Ой, - говорит он, возвращая ее на место, - за триста лет это не самый худший вариант, поверьте. Минуточку.  
Призрак зависает в воздухе над своими молчаливыми собеседниками, которые с опаской пятятся назад. И вдруг начинает крутить головой с бешеной скоростью на триста шестьдесят градусов вокруг своей оси. Черви, куски струпьев летят во все стороны, и Джон прикрывает лицо рукой, радуясь, что еще не поставил воду в котле на огонь.   
Видимо, выбив всех постояльцев у себя из головы, сэр Дойль, наконец, успокоился. Он вправляет суставы, вставляет обратно отвалившиеся пальцы, поправляет челюсть и начинает говорить. После официального обмена любезностями, от которого Шерлок взвизгнул, а Джон пару раз икнул, мальчик задает волнующий его вопрос.   
\- Сэр Дойль, как нам найти Белого Короля? - спрашивает отважный ребенок.  
\- Артур, будьте добры, - он присаживает на свое надгробие, закинув ногу на ногу, от чего у него отваливается ступня в черном кожаном ботинке, - Не обращайте внимания. Я знаю вашу сказку, ту, что я не дописал, но я помню ее, помню!  
Он заливается раскатистым смехом, запрокидывая голову назад. От таких резких движений грудной клетки из него вылетает облачко пыли с молью. Джон в который раз тихо вздыхает и качает головой, наконец отпустив мальчика, и последний подходит ближе.  
\- Тогда, быть может, вы смогли бы нам рассказать, что делать дальше? Куда идти? Чего лучше не делать? – волк пересиливает свое природное отвращение и задает вопросы ровным спокойным голосом.  
\- Я не могу повернуть историю, - говорит призрак, собрав себя воедино, - Я могу лишь дать три совета. А остальное ваших рук дело. Тем более, мне уже пора – меня зовут на том свете! Но я бы еще хотел успеть повидать могилу Морганы.   
Он вновь смеется, пока его жуткий смех не заканчивается опять отвалившейся челюстью. Артур начинает растворяться и машет ручкой напоследок.  
\- Стой, а советы! – кричит что есть сил ребенок.  
\- Ах, ну да, - улыбается Дойль, возвращая челюсть обратно, - я зачитаю вам стишок.   
«Три совета для вас, ребята,   
Дойль даст вам здесь-сейчас…  
Либо тут уж цепи ада,  
Либо узкий рая лаз…»  
Джон прячет лицо в раскрытой ладони, всем своим видом давая понять, что вокруг происходит нечто совершенно невообразимое. Да и стихи явно в нем восторга не вызывают. Призрак подмигивает мальчику, озорно качая головой в сторону волка, делает поворот головы вокруг своей оси и продолжает дальше:  
«Первый - встретите случайно,  
В резкой зелени болот:  
Будете чай пить отчаянно,  
Набирая тину в рот…»  
Призрак начинает растворяться в воздухе, постепенно теряя свои очертания. Шерлок тянется схватить Артура за руку, но Джон его удерживает.  
«Второй - вам будет испытание  
В красной нити паутин,   
Волк впадет в тако отчаянье,  
Что вмиг постареет до седин…»  
И вот уже призрак исчезает вовсе, остается лишь раскатистый бархатный голос в ночи. Последнее предостережение, перед тихим «Прощайте». Последнее и самое жуткое:  
«Третий - будет вам советом  
Не торопиться за ответом.  
Вмиг пойдет все кувырком  
Под лесничим топором!»   
\- Должен признать, - тихо говорит мальчик не отпуская руку бывшего военного, за которую уцепился, пока тот пытался его удержать, - он и правда странный парень… И стихи у него просто отвратительные.  
Мальчик и мужчина стоят на поляне, держась за руки и смеясь. Смеясь так, что боль, страхи и волнения как рукой снимает. «Да, каждая сказка должна иметь сказочника, - думают они. - И какова сказка, таков и сказочник. Или же наоборот?»


	5. Water-sprite

_За чашкой чая у палача,  
Сидел ребенок тихо-тихо,  
И череп пел здесь хохоча,  
Накликав песнью своей лихо._

Ночью волк просыпается в их палатке от жуткого голода. Того самого голода… Страшного, жгучего, обжигающего. Под боком лежит способ утолить его жажду крови и тихо сопит, свернувшись маленьким калачиком. Ребенок даже во сне не снимает свою шапку, что сейчас как никогда обосновано, но все так же мило.   
Мертвенный холод окружает их.  
Джон вылезает из-под общего одеяла, стараясь не разбудить мальчика. Его бьет крупная дрожь, а руки и ноги не слушаются. Он выходит из палатки и долго стоит в непроглядной тьме, втягивая носом затхлый местный воздух, прислушиваясь к абсолютной тишине.   
Постояв так минут десять, волк не выдерживает наплыва собственных губительных чувств. Его громкий вой разрывает тишину и пролетает над притихшим лесом. Эхом разносится в полной темноте и лавиной спускается с верхушек деревьев, тихо оседая где-то в глубине болот. Короткий вздох после того, как вместе со звериным криком уходит мучившее Джона напряжение. Шерлок так и не просыпается. Зверь еще несколько раз опечалено вздыхает и возвращается в палатку.  
Красная нить звенит в тишине, так и не увиденная волком. Ее еле слышное дребезжание разносится неслышной печальной музыкой.  
***  
(*)  
Утром, под невинные перепалки мужчина и мальчик едят слегка подгоревшие на огне тосты. Шерлок периодически бурчит о кулинарных способностях бывшего военного, на что последний только отшучивается. Впереди их ждет долгий путь, судя по «советам», данным им полоумным полтергейстом.   
Когда завтрак съеден, вещи собраны, а план дальнейших действий сформулирован – эти двое снова отправляются в путь.   
Идут они не меньше шести часов, до самых болот. Хотя в Темном лесу невозможно точно сказать, сколько времени прошло и в какую сторону ты идешь: на север или на юг. Солнце моментально встает и превращает утро в полдень, который остается неизменным до столь же внезапно наступающего вечера. Сумерки же сгущаются стремительно, словно кто-то резко выключил свет. Ни луны, ни звезд здешние обитатели отродясь не видели. Что тут скажешь – Темный лес, поистине темный, во всем своем природном естестве.   
Дойдя до болот, они, не сговариваясь, натягивают на нос шарфы. Вонь стоит просто невыносимая. Запах невозможно описать словами. Немытые тролли из самого центра подземных городов и те пахнут приятнее (сейчас народец обосновался в канализациях центральных сити, ну, вы представляете, какое зловоние они распространяют вокруг).   
\- Джон, а нельзя это как-нибудь обойти? - шепчет еле дышащий Шерлок.  
\- Я бы, конечно, тоже предпочел обойти данную местность - здесь слишком опасно - но первый «совет» нашего друга явно намекает, что нам нужно именно сюда. Если ты считаешь нужным, мы можем и обойти… - Джон внимательно смотрит вниз на своего спутника.   
\- Нет, нужно идти по тому пути, который начертала наша судьба, иначе мы просто погибнем раньше времени.  
\- А что было в конце этой сказки? – вдруг интересует волк.   
\- Не знаю, дедушка еще до моего рождения вырвал конец «Красной шапочки», – Шерлок печально смотрит сквозь серо-зеленый туман болот, вспоминая, по-видимому, свое детство, - Пошли?  
\- Пойдем, - зверь подхватывает ребенка на руки.  
Хотя Джон и проверяет путь, погружая палку в трясину перед тем как ступить на твердую поверхность, но метров через двести он все же оступается, и его начинает затягивать.   
\- Шерлок, возьми проводник, - мужчина отдает палку мальчику, еле достав свободную руку из трясины, - Наступай на меня и выбирайся.  
\- Что ты такое говоришь?! – ребенок взвизгивает, но поделать ничего не может, его точно также начинает тянуть вниз вязкая жижа. – Как я дальше без тебя?!

Может, наша сказка бы так и оборвалась на этом месте, оставшись очередным неудачным приключением незадачливых путешественников. Для Темного леса это обычная история, тут так и погибали тысячи людей и зверей. Но наша сказка далеко не обычная…

Послышалось два хлопка, и Шерлока с Джоном подкинуло в воздух. Через секунду они сидят в большом сиреневом кресле посреди огромного, прекрасного и неимоверно чистого озера. Прямо вот так, посередине, на водной глади, подобно библейскому любителю гулять по воде - Иисусу.  
Перед ними стоит точно такое же кресло и маленький кофейный столик, на котором чинно возвышаются три чашки с чаем и огромный белый чайник с узором в мелкий цветочек.  
В кресле же напротив сидит женщина лет пятидесяти в строгом платье баклажанного цвета, похожая на классическую англичанку.   
Однако есть одна маленькая деталь, которая заставляет окончательно увериться мужчину и мальчика на его коленях в потустороннем происхождении этой внезапно возникшей особы – у женщины темно-зеленый цвет кожи.   
\- Ох, мальчики! Мой муж совсем расшалился! – она удрученно качает головой и берет со стола чашку, - И так превращает мое озеро в болото, пока я сплю! Так еще и постоянно топит путешественников, а тут, знаете ли, даже поговорить не с кем, только с этим сумасшедшим… А века знаете текут и текут, такая тоска. Водяных не особо любят, а так иногда хочется с кем-то спокойно побеседовать.   
\- Ох, мэм, а Вы - водяной? – Шерлок не выдерживает и вклинивается в поток слов престарелой леди, - Извините, что перебил, мэм!  
\- Так я же забыла представиться, - она улыбается, зубы у нее на удивление белые, а не зеленые, - миссис Хадсон. Водяной озера Бейкер-лэйк. Вот уже как двести тридцать лет. Я услышала, как трещит ваша Красная нить, и не могла не проснуться! Мой муж просто ужасен, поверьте! Пожалуйста, пейте чай, иначе он остынет. (**)  
Мальчик и мужчина синхронно тянутся к чашкам. Взяв горячую посуду в руки, они так же синхронно пробуют предложенный чай и оба морщатся, едва не выплюнув только что отпитую жидкость. Выглядящее чаем содержимое посуды в цветочек оказывается тиной - обычной, вязкой, болотной тиной. Из вежливости, памятуя о предупреждениях Дойля, они продолжают отхлебывать «чай» маленькими глоточками, стараясь сильно не кривиться.  
\- Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, а это мой… друг Джон Ватсон, - мальчик уверенно продолжает разговор со странной леди, - мы ищем Белого Короля, что скрывается от лжеправителя в Темном Лесу. Это мой дедушка, который должен вернуть свой престол, иначе… мир за пределами Леса погрузится во тьму. Так предсказано за много веков до этого…  
\- О, так ты и есть тот мальчик! – женщина смешно округляет глаза, - Руперт! Руперт, старый мерзкий ублюдок, а ну-ка иди сюда! Извините за грубость, просто иначе он не появится… Понимаете, он обижается, уже вот как двести тридцать лет подряд – это я его заманила на это озеро и утопила здесь. Старая история… Он убил нашего сына. Но это уже не столь важно…  
Женщина оглядывается по сторонам, словно в поисках чего-то. Потом снова зовет Руперта, не очень лестно отзываясь об интеллектуальных способностях последнего. Вздыхает и решает продолжить свой рассказ.  
\- Знаете, нас тоже когда-то связывала Красная нить. Наш брак был последним из магических. О них уже никто и не помнит… Так вот, как только я утопила его, я ушла вместе с ним… Но уходить я не хотела, и озеро обратило меня в водяного… Знаете, эти ужасные тоска и вина преследуют меня ежечасно, вот уже третий век подряд. Поэтому я просто обязана помочь вам, - женщина начинает плакать, - Может, тогда мы сможем покинуть это место с миром.  
На подлокотнике кресла появляется череп, покрытый водорослями. Он резко начинает подпрыгивать и прокручиваться в воздухе, стрясая с себя противные растения.   
\- Руперт Хадсон, знакомьтесь , - череп клацает челюстью и говорит чисто пиратским басом, - Я слышал все, моя пышечка, так и быть, я их провожу, но если и это нам не поможет … То озеро на следующие семьдесят лет мое, женушка.  
\- Хорошо, Руперт, - она с отвращением поджимает губы и промокает платочком слезы, - А вам, мальчики, пора.  
Она делает взмах рукой и на озере появляется тропинка. Выглядит совершенно неустойчиво и кажется, что человеку тут не пройти, но мужчина и мальчик решают довериться плачущей женщине.   
\- Руперта не забудьте, - женщина шумно сморкается, - Извините, ребятки, расклеиваюсь.  
\- До свидания, миссис Хадсон, - впервые за беседу подает голос Джон.  
\- До свидания, мэм, - Шерлок мило улыбается, подхватив подмышку череп, который за такое обращение кроет ребенка нецензурными словами, - Очень надеюсь, что ваша история кончится хорошо.   
\- Берегите себя, - кресла, стол и женщина исчезают в тумане.  
Ребенок весело летит по тропинке, таща с собой здоровенный (по человеческим меркам, само собой) череп, а за ним, ворча, еле поспевает Джон. 

______________  
 _ **Киноляпы, осторожно - стеб.**  
(*) –Шерлок, почему у меня во рту был твой носок?!!!!!! – Джон грозно рычит на мальчика, который только что вернулся из кустов, где весело встречал утро.  
\- Хм, Джон… Знаешь, ночью ты меня чуть не укусил во сне, поэтому я засунул тебе в рот носок. Ты его погрыз, на том и успокоился. – Мальчик виновато опускает глаза, ковыряя носком ботинка золу вчерашнего костра.  
\- ЧТО?! Господи…  
Так начиналось их первое утро в Темном лесу.   
(**)  
\- Так я же забыла представиться, - она улыбается, зубы у нее на удивление белые, а не зеленые, - миссис Хадсон. Водяной озера Бейкер-лэйк. Вот уже как двести тридцать лет. Я услышала, как трещит ваша Красная нить, и не смогла не проснуться! Мой муж просто ужасен, поверьте! Пожалуйста, пейте чай, иначе он остынет. Или, может, хотите борща?  
\- Борща? – удивляется Шерлок.  
\- Вы не любите борщ? Может, тогда щи? Это совершенно нормально.  
\- Нет, мэм, я не ем супы вообще. Да, и я знаю, что это нормально. _


	6. Red thread a needle

_Красная нить в ушко вошла  
Старой забытой иголки.  
И успокоение себе там нашла  
В заплатке, на шкуре у волка._

Они идут уже часа три без остановки, слушая неугомонную трескотню мистера Хадсона, пересказывающего свои Средиземноморские приключения. Оказывается, в бытность своей человеческой молодости он был настоящим пиратом. Этот факт из биографии старого моряка заставляет мальчика слушать его истории открыв рот, почти не дыша и не замечая усталости (а также камней под ногами, из-за чего Шерлок постоянно спотыкается, едва не падая).  
Джон же все это время молчит и следует за ними, постоянно тревожно оглядываясь, словно предчувствует затаившуюся в темной чаще угрозу. Его интуиция кричит не стесняясь, но он не слышит и не видит источника опасности. И это заставляет его оглядываться еще чаще, всматриваться все пристальнее и идти все ближе к мальчику.  
\- Мистер Хадсон, скажите… - юное дарование начинает бойко задавать очередной вопрос.  
\- Руперт! – рявкает череп, перебивая ребенка, - Сколько можно повторять тебе, несносный мальчишка.  
\- За что вы убили своего сына?  
Дети… Им чуждо понятие такта: любознательность – вот, что приводит в движение их внутренние механизмы, запуская каскады необдуманных действий. Шерлок, будучи ребенком, действительно не видит в своем вопросе ничего предосудительного и мистер Хадсон это понимает, но все равно скрипит зубами, выражая свое недовольство.  
Ватсон вздыхает, качая головой, но не успевает посетовать на то, что такой вопрос от маленького Холмса неуместен, так как видит впереди овраг. Сердце его болезненно сжимается от дурных предчувствий.  
\- Руперт, нам нужно его пересечь, - мужчина кивает в сторону раскидывающейся впереди огромной беззубой пастью черноты, - или мы можем его обойти?  
\- Нужно спуститься точно в него, - череп скалится в недоброй усмешке, - там ничего нет. А вот если попытаться обойти, то можно мигом попасть в дьявольские силки. Из них-то вы вряд ли выберетесь живыми.  
Его смех зловещим эхом разносится по лесу.  
Волк поджимает губы, на лице его отражается внутренняя борьба. Через пару минут он громко и обреченно вздыхает, и продолжает путь молча, с холодной решимостью, так и не спросив, что же такое эти самые дьявольские силки.  
\- Руперт, ты мне так и не ответил, - Шерлок продолжает гнуть свою линию, не думая о возможной опасности, таящейся в глубине этих слов.  
\- Мой сын, - череп пару раз кашляет, - так же как и я ходил в море. Драил мачту да палубу на нашем корабле. Он всегда был странным ребенком, наш с Мартой сын, но от работы не отлынивал и любил ее очень. Но с ним случилась беда: это все чертова моя старая жена, она испортила нашего мальчика. Он стал спать с капитаном! Я хотел покинуть судно, вернуться к нам, на родину, забрать его и перевоспитать… Сделать нормальным! Но он…  
Голос бравого пирата начинает ломаться, и кажется, что он вот-вот заплачет. Но череп лишь пару секунд молчит, ожидая, что его перебьют, но этого никто не делает, поэтому он продолжает .  
\- Но он… Он остался. Маленький Гарри остался на корабле с нашим капитаном, предав отца и мать. Семью предал, чертов неблагодарный сукин сын!!! И я скормил его ночью акулам, сбросив связанным с реи! – Джон хочет что-то сказать, но Руперт уже не слышит ничего, кроме своей бурлящей лавой злости. – Я хотел убить и капитана, пристрелив его как собаку в эту же ночь. Но команда скрутила меня, предательские крысы, и сбросила в шлюпке, оставив на произвол судьбы. Я еле выжил, щенок!  
\- То есть вы убили сына за то, что он с кем-то спал? – Шерлок удивлено распахивает глаза, в волнении начиная идти быстрее.  
\- Что ты понимаешь, салага, он спал с мужчиной! – Мистер Хадсон говорит совсем обреченно, словно уже жалея о своих словах, или, возможно, о поступке, что совершил когда-то в порыве гнева.  
\- Но я тоже сплю с Джоном, - удивленно замечает Шерлок, оглядывается назад и встречается с насмешливым взглядом волка.  
\- Спишь в одной палатке, это другое, - улыбается он, - Руперт имеет в виду, что Гарри… кхм… полюбил капитана. А он мужчина. Это неправильно – отношения между мужчиной и мужчиной. Так не должно быть в природе. И мистер Хадсон, как отец, хотел исправить эту щекотливую ситуацию. Сделал он это, без сомнения, плохо, под воздействием злости за непослушание сына, но сделанного уже не вернуть, да и расплатился он за свой поступок похоже сполна....  
Мальчик, сжав губы в тонкую обиженную полоску, отворачивается от Ватсона и шагает еще быстрее.  
До оврага остается не больше 300 метров и волк опасается, что Шерлок начнет спускаться туда один, поэтому зверь ускоряет шаг. Спустя минуту мальчик вновь начинает говорить, но непривычно робко.  
\- Почему это неправильно? – он говорит очень тихо, но зверь его прекрасно слышит. – Я же люблю тебя, а ты мужчина. Что же, меня теперь тоже надо убить?  
После этих слов мужчина останавливается, замирая, и, похоже, забывая дышать. Холмс замирает шагах в десяти от спуска в овраг и, наконец, поворачивается лицом к волку.  
\- С чего ты взял такую глупость, Шерлок, - Ватсон пару раз нервно моргает, склонив голову чуть набок, - как ты это вообще узнал? Тебе всего восемь лет. Ну ладно, почти девять. Откуда тебе знать, что такое любовь? u  
\- У меня учащается сердцебиение, когда ты рядом, - ребенок пристально смотрит волку в глаза, не отрываясь, - нарушение дыхания… Просто сбивается очередной вдох или выдох, руки становятся влажными и слегка трясутся…  
\- Ох уж эти современные дети, - с облегчением кивает головой Джон, - это в тебе говорит природный страх перед зверем.  
Шерлок делает пару шагов назад, качая головой, словно настойчиво повторяя раз за разом про себя: «Нет, нет, нет». Он выглядит расстроенным, но не разуверившимся в своей правоте.  
\- А еще… Пускай это со мной и впервые, - мальчик вздергивает подбородок, будто протестуя, - в животе так… горячо. У меня там был… комок, а сейчас его нет.  
\- Я рад, что у тебя больше не болит живот. Это, скорее всего, просто последствия чая миссис Хадсон: все же пить болотную тину это не самое полезное занятие.  
\- Ты не понял, волк… - начинает было Шерлок, продолжая качать головой и пятиться.  
Джон, скинув оцепенение, замечает, что мальчик почти у края оврага, а череп в его руках начинает светиться темно-синим цветом. И понимает, что сейчас случится непоправимое, и уже срывается с места, но не успевает.  
Череп что есть силы кусает держащую его тоненькую ручку. Ребенок взвизгивает и роняет Руперта, который, не в силах успокоиться, кусает того еще и за ногу, оставляя кровавые глубокие следы зубов под штаниной. Шерлок теряет равновесие, по инерции пятясь назад.  
Джон с ужасом смотрит, как ребенок кубарем летит в овраг, цепляясь за сучья. Он спешит за ним, на ходу не забыв прихватить череп с земли, который вмиг перестал светиться.  
\- Шерлок, Шерлок, как ты? – Ватсон спускается как можно быстрее, не обращая внимания на цепляющиеся за его ноги ветки.  
\- Я в порядке, - мальчик уже садится на землю, вызывая этим вздох облегчения у волка, - только заработал пару царапин и все болит теперь.  
Зверь оказывается рядом в считанные секунды, но около ребенка резко тормозит с выражением неподдельного ужаса на лице – тот почти весь в крови. Зрачки Джона расширяются, и он со свистом втягивает воздух носом.  
\- Беги! – внезапно рычит волк, - Беги что есть духу!  
Ватсон кидает ребенку под ноги мистера Хадсона, который предусмотрительно молчит.  
\- Руперт, ты обязан сделать так, чтобы он не попал в неприятности, пока меня не будет, иначе… Все что случилось будет на твоей совести, и вы никогда не покинете болот. Я прокляну тебя, знай это, - лицо зверя искажается от боли и он отходит от Шерлока, быстро сняв рюкзак с плеч и ища в нем что-то.  
\- Хорошо, - басит голова.  
Шерлок встает на ноги и подхватывает на руки череп.  
Клыки растут стремительно, превращая рот Джона в пасть. Когти прорывают мягкую плоть пальцев, вырастая в настоящее холодное оружие.  
\- Как же мы потом найдем друг друга? – мальчик все понимает, но не может заставить себя уйти.  
\- Беги! Я найду вас, я вижу ее, - глаза волка меняют свой цвет, - я вижу… Красную нить.  
Зверь, наконец, находит наручники в сумке. Трясущимися руками он достает их и бежит к ближайшему большому дереву. Волк приковывает себя наручниками к стволу, извернувшись так, чтобы руки его были как можно надежнее зафиксированы.  
\- Беги! – вопль переходит в отчаянный вой.  
И мальчик бежит, выбираясь из оврага, цепляясь за корни деревьев, весь в синяках и ссадинах. Слезы текут по его лицу, смешиваясь с кровью из глубоких царапин. Он бежит, почти не разбирая дороги, куда-то в чащу, лишь изредка сворачивая под крики безумного черепа.  
В это время на дне оврага зверь бесится в жажде крови. Определенной, единственной нужной ему крови. Он ломает когти о ствол несчастного растения, оставляя глубокие порезы на древесине. Волк кусает себя за плечо, прокусывая одежду, добираясь до собственной плоти. Кровь капает с его губ, и он воет еще громче, пытаясь разорвать наручники.  
Неизвестно, сколько времени он проводит в этом безумии. Уже наступает ночь, когда звенья наручников, наконец, поддаются, и волк оказывается свободным. Но он измотан. Он просто обхватывает несчастное дерево, которое пищит от боли. Волк извиняется перед ним и тихо сползает по стволу, сев в широких корнях.  
Мужчина плачет. Плачет, как никогда до этого. Дорожки слез пересекают его грязное лицо.  
Спустя какое-то время Джон засыпает, обняв ствол дерева.


	7. Curse of the tribe Manji

_И если б смысл был один,  
И жизнь была бы как кино –  
Я улыбнулся бы тебе,  
И кровь глотнул бы, как вино._

\- Джон! – мальчик вскакивает с земли, роняя череп, лежащий у него на коленях. – Ты нашел меня. Я так боялся, что ты не придешь, что ты соврал про Красную нить…  
Мальчик сбивчиво тараторит какие-то щемящие сердце нежности, повисая на шее у волка. Тот гладит его по голове, прямо по вязаной шапке, цепляясь за красные петли потрескавшейся кожей пальцев.  
\- Почему ты мне не поверил, несносный ребенок? - Ватсон аккуратно разжимает руки Шерлока и опускает его на землю. – Я же тебе никогда не врал.   
\- Я подумал так, потому что совсем не изменился, - как бы в подтверждение своих слов он оборачивается вокруг себя, - совсем. Я предполагал, что твое восприятие сделает меня взрослее. А у меня только раны зажили быстро, но это могло оказаться просто эффектом связи с волком – вы так быстро регенерируете. И я решил, что ты теперь не придешь, и…  
\- Успокойся. Я тут. Мне нечего в тебе менять, Шерлок, - мужчина оглядывается по сторонам, и продолжает гладить по голове ребенка. – Смотрю, вы нашли ручей. Из него можно набрать воды на дальнейший путь?  
\- Да, - басит Руперт из травы, куда он укатился, когда мальчик вскочил на ноги. – Вода не отравлена. И извини меня, Джонатан Ватсон, я сожалею о случившемся. Не знаю, что на меня нашло…  
Зверь кивает, говоря этим, что извинения приняты, и садится разбирать сумку. Достает оттуда запасные вещи и кидает их в руки Холмсу.   
\- Давай, переодевайся. Сколько нам еще идти, Руперт? - Джон достает череп из высокой травы и стряхивает с него грязь, - И хотелось бы знать, что нас ждет.  
\- Осталось лишь пройти через «саванну отчаяния», - бодро говорит череп, - за ней продолжится лес, где на опушке стоит дом забытого короля.   
\- Саванна в лесу? – мальчик натягивает футболку с рисунком в виде огромного ярко-зеленого, но все же очень милого кролика. – Джон, ты чем руководствовался, когда мне вещи покупал?   
\- Ценой, Шерлок, ценой, - Ватсон прячет смешок в кулак, - и вообще, футболку выбирала Гарриет.   
\- Ясно, - мальчик натягивает на ноги узкие джинсы, - даже спрашивать больше ничего не хочу.  
\- Вот и славненько.  
Они перекладывают вещи, избавляются от лишних, готовят завтрак. Размеренные действия изгоняют из них дух пережитого ужаса и отчаяния. Никто не вспоминает о жуткой ночи, проведенной в лесу, просто потому, что нельзя омрачать надежду.  
Даже Темный лес не может разогнать эту ауру предвкушения победы вокруг них, которая расходится солнечными лучами, отражаясь веселыми искрами на воде. Что-то похожее на заботу и тепло не дает сгуститься сумеркам вокруг них в данное мгновение – завтрак, просто завтрак, как у всех нормальных людей.   
Череп трещит без остановки, рассказывая старые смешные байки про пиратов, поиски сокровищ и миссис Хадсон. А лес бесится от своей беспомощности разрушить это чужое уютное утро.  
\- Пора. Ты носки переодел? – Джон смотрит на грязные ботинки Шерлока.  
\- Переодел… Чего это тебя так заботит? Могу и в грязных походить, можно подумать, твои ноги благоухают. – ребенок обиженно хмурится и достает из кармана чистые носки.  
\- Что нас ждет в этой саванне? – Ватсон обращается к Руперту, которого уже успел подхватить переобутый Шерлок.  
\- Никто точно сказать не может, обычно люди не доходят до саванны. Лес убивает их раньше.  
***  
\- И правда саванна, - мальчик оглядывает огромное поле в середине леса, - как в Африке. Я видел по телевизору.  
Высокая желтая сухая трава колышется на ветру. Кривые одинокие деревья с пожухлой листвой на самом верху, корявые голые кустарники, и солнце, раскаляющее землю.  
\- Посредине леса? – Джон с сомнением смотрит на пейзаж впереди. – Как такое возможно?  
\- Это магический лес. Историю этого места никто не знает, ходят слухи, что это часть другого мира, который называют Великой игрой. Но точно сказать никто не может – саванна появилась в начале времен. Возможно, даже раньше, чем вырос сам лес. Это объяснило бы то, что лишь в этом месте действуют изобретения рук человеческих.  
Путники входят в высокую траву. Джон смотрит на часы.  
\- И правда, часы пошли.   
Они идут через саванну уже около получаса, преодолев почти половину, но с ними ничего не происходит. Никаких препятствий: ни кричащих вслед растений, ни кусающихся насекомых. Вообще ничего. Поэтому им становится неуютно, и никто не решается начать говорить.  
\- Смотрите, лиана! – удивляется Шерлок. – Прямо из воздуха! Ниоткуда!   
И правда, неподалеку от них с неба свешивается лиана, появившаяся словно из ниоткуда. Они с опаской смотрят на нее, даже Руперт недоброжелательно косится в ее сторону пустыми глазницами, выглядывая из-за руки Джона.  
\- Не нравится мне это! – говорит череп своим раскатистым басом.  
\- А мне – это! – внезапно кричит мальчик, указывая пальцем назад.  
Джон оборачивается и замечает за собой огромного (действительно огромного, не меньше носорога) льва, который сразу начинает раскатисто рычать. Как они его только могли просмотреть, как волк его не учуял? Загадки этого места оказываются темнее загадок леса.  
Чудовище прорывает землю своими огромными, размером с хороший клинок когтями. Обнажает колоссальные зубы, заходясь утробным рычанием. И кажется, вот-вот сорвется с места и разорвет мужчину и мальчика в клочья.   
\- Лезем! – кричит Джон, когда лев пригибается к земле, готовясь к прыжку.  
Они быстро карабкаются вверх по лиане, едва успевая ускользнуть от зубов этого монстра. Шерлок лезет за пояс джинсов, повисая на одной руке, и достает припрятанный браунинг. С большим усилием он снимает оружие с предохранителя и стреляет в животное. Пуля попадает точно в правый глаз огромного льва, а мальчика сносит силой отдачи и он падает около лап убитого зверя.   
\- Хороший выстрел, Шерлок, - Ватсон приземляется рядом с Шерлоком, плавно опустившись на обе ноги.  
\- Просто отличный, - улыбается мальчик, - я целился точно в левую переднюю лапу.  
\- Почему-то мне кажется, что это еще не все, - тихо говорит мистер Хадсон, устремив пустой взгляд куда-то за их спины.   
\- Негодяи! Вы забрали мою добычу! Я выслеживал маджийского льва две недели, а вы! Ваши чучела будут стоять рядом с ним за то, что вы украли у меня радость охоты. Вкус вашего поражения будет вкусом моей победы!   
Тощий человек в костюме охотника заряжает огромную двустволку двумя красными патронами. Его маленькая черная козлиная бородка и тараканьи усы возмущенно топорщатся на худосочном лице.   
\- Знаешь, мне кажется, нам пора делать ноги, ребятушки, - тихо сипит Руперт, - Мне-то оно, конечно, все равно. Но вот вы в реальной опасности.  
Под звук первого выстрела Джон и Шерлок прячутся за мертвой тушей льва. После второго выстрела они бегут, что есть мочи, петляя как два зайца.  
\- Не уйдете! – кричит бегущий им вслед охотник. – Еще никто не уходил от самого Ван Адлера!  
Выстрелы повторяются с огромной скоростью. Невероятный охотник успевает бежать за своими жертвами, одновременно на ходу перезаряжая ружье и еще и стрелять при этом.   
Мальчик и мужчина, виляя под пулями, преодолевают остаток пути до леса в рекордно короткие сроки. Спрятавшись за деревьями, они синхронно переводят дух. Джон вытаскивает из-за широкого дуба руку, в которой держит Руперта.  
\- Ну и что там?   
\- Ничего, этот безумный маньяк с ружьем испарился… - удивленно говорит череп.  
Шерлок и Джон выбираются из-за своего укрытия. Осмотрев саванну, они понимают, что Хадсон прав. Никаких изменений. Они облегченно вздыхают, и мальчик уже хочет что-то сказать, но сзади раздается женский голос.  
\- Руки вверх, волк. Медленно отойди от мальчика и так же медленно повернись. А ты, Шерлок, иди сюда, дорогой, - красивая женщина с топором в руках протягивает руки к ребенку.


	8. Natural Born Killers

_И красным цветом окрасилось небо,  
Да сумка спит в кровожадных кустах.  
Мой друг, где бы ты сейчас не был,  
Давай оставим все на прежних местах._

\- Иди, - Джон аккуратно подталкивает мальчишку, - только медленно.  
Волк внимательно смотрит в глаза женщине, и та удовлетворено кивает. Свободной рукой она бережно берет подошедшего ребенка за плечо и заводит себе за спину.   
\- Кто Вы? – тихо, но очень враждебно спрашивает Шерлок.  
\- Антея – смотритель Темного Леса, по совместительству лесничий. Но знаете, работой лесника мне еще не довелось здесь заниматься, - женщина загадочно улыбается, а затем добавляет, - живучие здесь деревья.   
\- Откуда же Вы нас знаете? – Ватсон смотрит ей в глаза, что-то явно решая для себя.   
\- Меня отправил встретить вас Его Величество. – она слегка склоняет голову набок. – Король очень обеспокоен сложившейся ситуацией.   
\- Почему мы должны верить? Нет никаких доказательств того, что Вы имеете какое-либо отношение к королевскому дому. – Зверь скалится в жуткой ироничной улыбке. – Шерлок, отойди подальше от леди Антеи.  
Мальчик послушно начинает пятиться. Воздух искрит напряжением. Тьма леса сгущается, не в силах скрыть своего ликования.   
\- Это точно человек из королевской свиты, - подает голос Руперт, - на шее у нашей новой знакомой висит символ дома Холмсов. Поверьте старому пирату, уж я-то могу отличить действительно стоящую вещь: эльфийское золото тысячелетней давности, искуснейшая гномья ковка. Такую вещицу не может носить ни одно живое существо без разрешения хозяина – иначе смерть настигнет нечестивого.  
Джон кивает и опускает череп на землю возле большого дерева, за которым не так давно прятался от пуль Ван Адлера. Взглядом бывший военный цепко следит за острием огромного топора, который уверенно держит в руках Антея.   
\- Вас прислали меня убить? – Намеренно равнодушно спрашивает Ватсон, пытаясь выиграть еще пару минут на размышления.   
\- Да. Волк рядом с наследником трона – это неприемлемо. Слишком опасно, и может подорвать планы государственной важности.  
В воздухе повисает молчание, чересчур напряженное, чтобы нельзя было не заметить, какие настроения витают вокруг участников этой странной сцены. Каждый в это мгновение делает какой-то свой определенный жизненный выбор, который впоследствии изменит их судьбу, а возможно даже историю целого поколения.   
\- Но ты не можешь убить его, самодовольная девчонка, - уверенно заявляет череп из травы, - иначе это приведет к непоправимым последствиям. Красная нить слишком древний и сильный магический контракт, чтобы взять и так просто его разорвать. Когда связь между этими двумя прекратит свое существование – магия Темного Леса будет разрушена, а все его потусторонние обитатели исчезнут.   
\- Нарушить условия контракта могут только его участники, я же лицо постороннее, хотя и заинтересованное. В противном случае, после исполнения условий этого договора волк съест наследника престола, а этого допустить нельзя.   
\- Не кажется ли Вам, леди Антея, что это слишком самонадеянно – надеяться победить волка в сражении? Даже если вы сильная женщина и с топором. – Мальчик заметно нервничает, но продолжает действовать по сформировавшемуся в его голове плану. – Джон, я думаю в твоих силах оглушить эту женщину, не убив ее. Мы поговорим с дедушкой и найдем другой выход. И извинимся потом перед его помощницей, только давай пойдем…  
Фантасмагория в чистом виде. Разговоры, порождающие безумие. Все участники этой сцены словно затягиваются в черную дыру, которая так славно напоминает глубокую кроличью нору… А лес волнуется, он не может не волноваться слушая эти разговоры. Даже деревья начинают ощущать эту накатывающую со всех сторон опасность.   
\- Вы же понимаете, что я не могу вас так отпустить. Приказ есть приказ, - в этот момент, под шелест разбушевавшихся деревьев, кажется, что Антее действительно жаль.  
\- Я все понимаю, - отстраненно говорит волк, не обращая внимания на умоляющий стон ребенка, - но я хочу поинтересоваться, какой зверь бушует в Вашем теле? Что-то из семейства кошачьих?   
\- Гепард, - кровожадный оскал со стремительно растущими клыками. – Это лишь работа, Джонатан Ватсон… Ничего личного.  
Джон кивает и медленно снимает тяжелую сумку с плеч, отбрасывая ее куда-то в трепещущие в предвкушении крови кусты. Потом он поворачивается и долго смотрит в глаза Шерлоку, словно прощаясь с ним навсегда.   
Что-то переворачивается, и кажется, что небо сейчас упадет под ноги и растечется морем из непролитых слез. Никогда это место не знало такого напряжения, не чувствовало почти осязаемой тянущей боли среди листвы, не стояли еще ноги таких отчаянных людей и зверей на этой земле. Время сжимается и расширяется, опровергая все законы природы и глупой физики, придуманной людьми.  
Каждый в своей жизни должен сделать «тот самый» важный шаг, ради которого стоило жить все эту ненужную, никчемную жизнь. И в этот странный, пугающий момент ребенку это становится кристально ясно, поэтому Шерлок срывается с места, поняв, что же задумал его самый любимый в мире волк.   
Обессиленный морально, он не может кричать. Только простые движения. И он делает все возможное, стараясь бежать как можно быстрее, чтобы успеть обнять (или обнять и защитить, ему сложно сейчас осознать, чего же он хочет сильнее) своего Джона.   
Но не успевает он преодолеть и пары метров, как его перехватывает поперек грудной клетки властная женская рука. Пара секунд, и мальчик оказывается привязан к дереву: достаточно крепко, чтобы он не смог убежать, достаточно бережно, чтобы ничего не повредить наследнику короны.   
Ватсон все это время не отрывает от Шерлока взгляда. В синих глазах читается забота, печаль, немного вины и жажда, но мальчик не боится этого взгляда, он обольщен им. Одними губами дитя человеческое умоляет Джона остановиться. По нежным белым детским щекам катятся крупными каплями блестящие слезы…  
\- Прости, Шерлок, иначе нельзя. Законы чести истинных зверей непоколебимы.   
Мужчина склоняет голову в знак согласия на поединок с Антеей. Она копирует его жест в ответ.   
Ветер поднимается ожесточающий, срывающий листья с деревьев, поднимая пыль с земли и закручивая ее в маленькие торнадо. Лес чего-то боится и хочет остановить сражение.   
А бой двух равных по силе начинается незамедлительно. Клочья земли разлетаются под ногами сражающихся стаями упреков трусливому Лесу. Плавность и скорость гепарда против силы и преданности волка.  
Топор мелькает в воздухе вспышками, человеческим глазам не уследить за движениями на такой скорости. Вот брызгает на траву первая кровь, как красная тряпка тореадора, пробуждая яростное отчаяние Леса. Битва останавливается на пару мгновений.  
На щеке у гепарда алеют четыре кровоточащих полосы. Она прижимает свои тонкие пальцы к ранам, окрашивая их в цвет крови.  
\- Один – ноль, мистер Ватсон, - смеется она.   
Безумное действие возобновляется. Шерлок уже, не скрываясь, ревет, что-то неразборчиво шепча себе под нос. Даже Руперт, при его-то говорливости, в ужасе молчит.   
\- Один – один, - кривится улыбка на губах волках, кровь вытекает из вспоротой острием топора раны на руке.  
Сколько времени проходит в этих кроваво-металлических вспышках точно сказать нельзя. Может это были секунды, а может – часы. В какой-то момент время словно останавливается, и Шерлок перестает плакать. Красная нить возмущенно стонет, и ей вторит Темный лес.   
Мальчик видит каждое движение словно в замедленной съемке, как если бы он сам был зверем. Вот Антея заносит топор, и ребенок знает, что если сейчас волк пригнется, то он одним движением сможет вонзить ей когти в так неосмотрительно открытый в бою живот. Но он этого не делает… Он остается на месте, и смотрит на Шерлока, как на самое светлое, что можно увидеть в этой жизни.  
Топор прорубает грудную клетку Джона, одновременно со слетевшими с его губ словами. «Я тоже люблю тебя» - последние слова, сказанные специально для маленького мальчика и прощальный заботливый взгляд.  
Выстрел разрывает тишину. Мальчик изворачивается и, чудом не отстрелив себе пальцы, освобождается от веревки. Еще мгновение и он стоит около убийцы своего друга и целится ей в голову. Потом - откидывает пистолет, и бежит к окровавленному телу.  
Не брезгуя изуродованной плотью, он обнимает еще теплого Джона и плачет. Красная нить исчезает со стонами боли, с ней исчезает и магия леса.   
Со всех сторон слышатся стоны умирающих деревьев и нечисти. Где-то вдалеке слышны чьи-то крики. Антея стоит неподвижно, в ужасе от произошедшего, не понимая, как она смогла такое допустить. Пока магия не покинула лес, и говорящая трава под ногами не исчезла, Шерлок в отчаянии зовет Дойля.   
\- Артур, сэр, - мальчик не может оторваться от тела и продолжает гладить светлую голову, - как вы выжили во время инквизиции после костра, расскажите, умоляю… Как вы пережили тот костер?  
\- Ох, он разрушил контракт… - Дойль вертится в воздухе, оглядываясь по сторонам и пытаясь оценить масштабы ущерба, но быстро собирается и начинает говорить. – Воскресить умерших не в силах даже магия, если ты не хочешь получить зомби. Я нашел Дверь Свершения желаний.   
Все вокруг начало растворяться, превращаясь во что-то другое, новое, но не лучшее. Деревья исчезают, а на их месте появляются другие… обычные деревья. Трава тоже меняется, врастая в землю, и вырастая обратно банальной зеленой весенней травкой. Лес становится просто лесом.  
Череп мистера Хадсона исчезает, и с ним никто не успевает попрощаться. Дойль покрывается дымкой, и становится прозрачным. Только его собственное желание держит его в исчезающем магическом мире.  
\- Тогда я получил амулет, спасающий от смерти. Его можно было использовать только один раз. Я не почувствовал боли, когда меня пытались сжечь. А когда пламя охватило меня, закрыв от зевак, я потерял сознание... Открыв глаза, я обнаружил себя дома, без амулета на шее, но целым и невредимым. Но я неправильно использовал подарок Двери, Шерлок. Поэтому, когда пойдешь ее искать, а найти ее ты должен сам, ты должен правильно выбрать желание.   
\- А где мне ее искать? И как кончилась на самом деле наша сказка?  
Артур стал совершенно невидимым, но голос его еще эхом разносился по Новому лесу.   
\- Сердце подскажет, оно теперь всегда будет искать другой конец перерезанной Красной нити. А сказка кончилась тем, что волк съел Красную шапочку и его дедушку. Мальчик не успел отдать Корону. Но зверь был убит лесничим. А дальше неизвестно, как дедушке и внуку удалось спастись… Это единственное предсказание, которое было непонятным даже для меня… А теперь прощай, мы вряд ли встретимся вновь.  
В душе Шерлока зажглась надежда, обнимая мертвое тело, он плакал. Возможно, он плакал целый день, потому что когда он очнулся, за его спиной тихо стоял пожилой мужчина в белых одеждах и терпеливо ждал. За ним маячила тень виноватой женщины.  
Слезы кончились. Мальчик поцеловал холодные веки Джона, немного подумав, едва ощутимо прикоснулся губами к ледяным губам.  
-Прощай. - Мальчик встал и подошел к деду.  
Стянув с головы шапку, впервые за все это время, слегка наклонив голову, он тонкими пальчиками снял со своей головы спрятанную ранее вязаным головным убором тонкую диадему из белого золота, похожую на большое кольцо.   
Шерлок протянул ее Белому королю, и тот молча принял ее от своего внука. В руках Его Высочества диадема обратилась настоящей короной, приветствуя законного владельца трона ярким сиянием.  
\- Я помогу тебе, - мрачно говорит мальчик, смотря прямо в глаза Его Величеству, - я уже помог тебе, но знай, теперь ты навсегда… слышишь? навсегда мой заклятый враг…  
Крупные соленые капли падают в высокую траву, ознаменовывая новую жизнь и новую эпоху. 

***  
Прошли годы. Белый король покинул трон, и на его место пришел новый правитель – Серый король. Времена его правления были самими мирными в жизни Великой страны. Шерлок Мудрый (так его прозвал народ), одолевший лжекороля Мориарти, принес спокойствие в эти земли. Он сам судил самые запутанные дела, выискивая правду и наказывая недостойных.   
Говаривали, что он часто одевался простым горожанином или даже бродягой и уходил странствовать на долгие месяцы, изучая свой народ изнутри. Характер его испортился с годами, и он стал еще более отчужденным, но людей это не пугало. Его ненавидели лишь неверные. Короля, в конце концов, всегда узнавали, как бы он ни маскировался, из-за резкой манеры общения. Но предпочитали не озвучивать свои догадки – Его Величество действительно любили.   
В возрасте тридцати лет король ушел из дворца, оставив своим наместником Грегори Младшего – сына того самого Грегори, который оказался преданным роду Холмсов (за что и был убит Мориарти). Он ушел и больше не возвращался, оставив корону роду Лестрейдов, которые в свою очередь продолжили эпоху Времен Спокойствия и Плодородия.   
Откуда-то с юга прилетела легенда, не знаю, правда это или нет, что Серый король нашел заветную Дверь желаний. Мальчишка, провожавший в том странствии Его Высочество, рассказывал, что на двери был изображен большой бронзовый волк с синими глазами. Как ни уговаривали сына Хуперов проводить до этой двери, чтобы вернуть короля, он всегда лишь грустно улыбался и скромно говорил заученные слова:  
\- Дорогу к исполнению желаний каждый должен найти сам. Путь этот будет долог и тернист. Но каждая работа должна быть оплачена, стоит лишь только действительно захотеть. -Мальчик смотрел на приходящих большими темными глазами, - Так говорил Шерлок, когда уходил.   
Ребенку не верили, даже когда он вырос и сам нашел эту дверь и так же бесследно исчез. Может маленький Мол и придумал эту историю, но почему-то я склонен верить, что так оно и было на самом деле.


	9. This time for real

_Конец началом нежданно станет,  
И сказка обратится в быль.  
И сердце биться перестанет,  
Сомненья обращая в пыль._

Мужчина проснулся в холодном поту, сердце его билось как бешеное. Ему никогда не снились яркие сны. Они вообще редко ему снились. А в те исключительные ночи, когда сон все же находил его – он не приносил радости, а только увеличивал усталость. Поэтому молодой человек давно выключил эту ненужную функцию своего мозга.  
В эту ночь в системе, очевидно, произошел сбой, иначе как объяснить внезапную работоспособность подсознания на поприще сновидений.   
Впервые в жизни он оценил всю силу воспетого человечеством символизма. Яркие образы складывались в картинки, которые медленно складывались в логические связи.   
Ночь откровений, пришедших из снов. Понимание волной накатило на мужчину, затопив его с головой – он не мог отдышаться, воздух просто не желал усваиваться легкими, и они трепетали вместе с грудной клеткой, словно пойманные бабочки.  
Что он искал все это время? На что надеялся? Кого оберегал? Все предстало в новом свете, ярком и обличающем. Лицо родного брата, выученное до мельчайших подробностей, стало совершенно неизвестным. Чужим. И хотя тот все делал правильно, стремясь оградить от опасности этого глупого ребенка в красной шапке – он лишил его выбора, раз и навсегда.  
Мужчина встал с кровати. Он все решил. Очень хорошо продуманный спонтанный шаг. Чистейшая музыка сознания атональным мотивом бьет по вискам. Эта ночь главной иллюзии, которая смогла открыть глаза ослепшему по своей вине.  
Копия, снятая с копии копии. Оригинал потерян. Занавес упал, и осталась одна голая уродливая истина, пытающаяся прикрыть своими тонкими руками огромное изуродованное тело. У нее не выходит.  
Он думал, что защищал – а на самом деле его защищали. А что если завтра его последний день? Что тогда? Все останутся в проигрыше, так или иначе.   
Вопросы миллионов не мучают совесть, когда жизнь плавится под подошвами. Накинув любимое пальто, среди ночи мужчина, впервые за два месяца, покидает свое убежище. Его зовет непорванная Красная нить этой реальности.  
***  
Ложечка бьется о стенки чашки с чаем мерно и мелодично. Спокойная атмосфера впервые за последний год царит в доме на Бейкер-стрит. Сегодня солнечный день, и депрессия наконец отступила. Видимо, был превышен лимит ее рабочих часов. Джон этому очень рад.  
Тишину разрывает звук открывшейся двери и шагов с лестницы. Эту походку сложно не узнать, поэтому Ватсон встает и на ватных ногах подходит к ближайшему к выходу креслу, не в силах идти дальше. Дверь в гостиную скрипит громче обычного, и на пороге появляется Шерлок Холмс.  
Непривычный молодой мужчина, в таком виде… почти мальчишка. На голове у него красная вязаная шапка. Растянутая огромная футболка с изображенным на ней сумасшедшим зеленым зайцем, облегающие джинсы и кеды делают его похожим на слишком быстро выросшего подростка.   
Немая сцена: двое старых друзей смотрят друг на друга с нарастающим напряжением. Джон думает о том, что конец депрессии был ознаменованием не начала новой жизни, а просто дебютом его безумия – это легко читается по его лицу. По Шерлоку сложно сказать, чем сейчас заняты его мысли.   
Холмс лезет в карман своих джинсов и достает оттуда небольшую серебряную монету (очевидно, коллекционную) с изображением Ее Величества. Показывает ее решкой и ребром, но доктору вряд ли видно с такого расстояния, что же за монета в руках детектива.  
Шерлок улыбается и под внимательным взглядом резко кидает ее наискосок: вверх и влево. Недоумевающий бывший военный следит за его действиями и ловит монету в кулак правой руки, одним взглядом спрашивая: «Что происходит, черт побери?».  
За доли секунды этот новый Холмс преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и оказывается рядом с доктором. Без объяснений он хватает последнего в охапку и крепко обнимает, уткнувшись носом в светлую макушку.  
\- Прости, что не пришел раньше. Майкрофт убьет нас обоих, если узнает, - шепчет он сбивчиво, стараясь успеть все сказать до того момента, когда в Джоне проснется гнев от обиды, - Меня не должно здесь быть. Но в этот раз мы все сделаем правильно.   
\- Шерлок Холмс! Я думал, что ты мертв! Я чуть с ума не сошел от горя, - доктор запинается в ужасе от сказанного и яростно отпихивает от себя взбалмошного гения. – Я сейчас готов убить тебя сам. Голыми руками!  
\- Да, и съесть, Джон. В этот раз так и будет, не будем нарушать контракт.  
\- Что? – опешивает Ватсон от такого заявления, забывая про всю свою злость на этого наглого Холмса.  
\- Я объясню тебе по дороге. За нами следят, и сейчас, если ты захочешь пойти со мной, будет опасно как никогда. Люди Мориарти не дремлют, а что может сделать Майкрофт за такое непослушание с моей стороны, я лучше не буду говорить.  
-О Боже, да… Конечно, я пойду. Убью тебя позже.  
Шерлок счастливо кивает и стремительно выходит из комнаты, Джон еле поспевает за ним, едва не забыв переобуться. Новый виток событий, произошедших не по задуманному плану какого-то сказочника, набирает обороты.   
Лишь смелые и умные могут обмануть историю, переписав ее с чистого листа. И если начало сказки не изменить, то конец зависит лишь от главных героев.  
\- Шерлок, а почему ты так одет? Что за нелепая маскировка?  
\- Это не маскировка, - детектив улыбается, даже не стремясь сказать Джону, что он идиот (ведь это неправда), - я тебе потом расскажу. И ты не поверишь.


End file.
